


So Lucky

by marchtwentyfour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Breakfast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon needed a new vocals for their band. He was willing to pay the price (literally, how much does a breakfast cost?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for mutanbic at criticalcapture@lj for the 3rd round! Putting this here for collection purposes.

To Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae is a ray of light and a hope for salvation. He was like an answer to all his prayers and the keys to the closed door. There were more words he had used in his head to explain the feeling bubbling in his stomach, but he couldn’t voice them out any longer.

“ What’s his name?” Junmyeon whispers to his friend and the drummer of their band, Chanyeol. He was still staring at the short and slim figure of the angel singing on stage, his voice so strong and  _ beautiful _ .

Chanyeol turns to him from the corner of his eye before following where his gaze was. His friend’s lips quirked to a grin when he saw where he was looking. “Oh, that’s my Music Theory partner, Kim Jongdae. Isn’t he cute?” he asked, teasing obvious on his voice.

“ Cute?” Junmyeon was puzzled, but he didn’t take his eyes off the boy singing. “His voice is amazing. We need that voice.”

It was Chanyeol’s turn to look at him. “Hyung? What do you mean?”

“ Kim Jongdae. His voice will suit our songs.” Junmyeon explained, finally returning Chanyeol’s gaze when Kim Jongdae bowed and left the stage. He and the whole audience clapped loudly at the breath-taking performance.

“ For our… band? As a vocalist for our band?” Chanyeol asked again, still looking confused.

Junmyeon sighed. “Yes, for our band. In case you forgot, Kyungsoo left because he transferred to a different city. We’re a band and we need vocals. You can convince Kim Jongdae to be our vocals.”

“ I thought you had a crush on him because you were… drooling?” Chanyeol finally said and laughed when Junmyeon looked surprised at his words. “You  _ were  _ almost drooling, hyung. Believe me.”

“ Am not.” Junmyeon denied, huffing. “But you can convince him, right?”

“ How about I introduce you first after the program  _ before  _ you decide I should convince him?” Chanyeol tipped his head to the stage, a knowing smile on his lips.

“ Fine. But you have to convince him to the best of your abilities as if your life is on the line, okay?” Junmyeon had no doubt he would still want Chanyeol to convince Kim Jongdae to join their band later. It doesn’t even matter if he has a shitty personality right now, he just really needs that voice.

“ Sure, hyung.”

“ For me, for Yixing, for the band.” Junmyeon reminded him.

 

Junmyeon didn’t have to worry about a shitty personality because it was so obvious from the moment Kim Jongdae shook his hand that the boy’s personality is everything but that. He was greeted with a huge kitten like smile and bright honest eyes. The grip on his hand was warm and firm, almost dizzying.

“ It’s nice meeting you, Junmyeon hyung! You don’t mind, right? Me calling you hyung?” Jongdae easily talks to him as if they’ve known each other for a long time. “Chanyeollie here tells me all about you.”

Junmyeon turns to glare at Chanyeol, but the boy just raise both his hands as if in surrender. “Good things, I hope?” he says to Jongdae with a smile. He couldn’t help smiling, it was as if the boy radiated happiness to everyone near him.

“ Only the best.” Jongdae winks at him as Chanyeol snorted at the exchange. “Okay, not really. He told me you were his tiny band leader that plays the keyboard. That and you like to  _ pretend  _ you can order him around, but you were just--” The next words were muffled by Chanyeol’s huge hands covering his mouth.

“ Sorry, hyung! I think Jongdae spoke too much!” Chanyeol gave Junmyeon his most innocent grin that he could muster. “Please don’t be mad?” then cue came the puppy dog eyes that makes anyone who witnesses it want to punch him.

Before Junmyeon could reply, Jongdae had managed to bite Chanyeol’s finger and the taller boy yelped at the pain. Jongdae was looking at him with disgust, wiping his mouth with the handkerchief he got from his pocket.

“ You’re a nasty piece of shit, Park Chanyeol.” Jongdae remarked.

Chanyeol was still holding cradling the finger his friend had bit as if it was a baby. “You’re mean.” he pouted then turned to Junmyeon, “Hyung, Jongdae is mean! Don’t make him join our band! He’s just going to bite me over and over! Then I wouldn’t have any finger left to play the drums! We’re going to be  _ doomed _ .”

Junmyeon hissed, stepping on Chanyeol’s foot that earned another yelp of pain from the taller boy. “You’re an idiot, Park Chanyeol.” he shook his head and looked at Jongdae who just looked thoughtful. “That wasn’t how I imagined asking you to consider joining our band would go.”

Jongdae just merely waved to Chanyeol’s hunched form, “Well, not everything goes well with Chanyeol, you know?” he smiled brightly at Junmyeon, “but now that the cat’s out of the purse… pocket… bag, whatever. Mind explaining?”

“ Uhm.” Junmyeon cleared his throat because for some reason, he wanted to  _ coo  _ at the boy.

Jongdae suddenly looked at his wrist watch then looked apologetically at Junmyeon’s blushing form with a cute pout, “I’m  _ so  _ sorry Junmyeon hyung, but I have to go. My family is waiting for me to take me out to dinner.”

Masking and failing to hide the disappointment in his face, Junmyeon just nodded. He tried to give an understanding smile, thoroughly dejected. With a small voice he mumble a, “Have fun.” before attempting to drag Chanyeol away.

Luckily! Luckily, Jongdae called for him again. “Junmyeon hyung!” he waited until Junmyeon turned to look at him before continuing, “How about we talk over this for breakfast tomorrow? At the cafe down the street, they serve a mean coffee and the sweetest piece of croissant.”

Chanyeol was making puking faces, but no one was minding him.

“ Breakfast?” Junmyeon’s class won’t be until lunch tomorrow so it wouldn’t hurt, he just has to wake up 5 hours earlier than usual. Big deal. “Sure! Of course! Definitely! Great! To--” Chanyeol pinched his side. “I mean, sure. Give me your number?”

Jongdae laughed, taking out a pen then walking over to Junmyeon’s side. Without saying anything he grabbed Junmyeon’s hands, spread his palms and swiftly wrote there. As soon as he finished, he capped his pen then blew on the drying ink while giving Junmyeon a wink.

“ Call me, hyung!” Jongdae says before he leaves.

Junmyeon, who was frozen to the ground, was shaken awake by Chanyeol’s laughter. The boy was literally shaking with laughter, eyes closed and his free hand on his stomach. Junmyeon would’ve tried to hit him.  _ Would’ve _ . But he was too busy trying to memorize the number on his palm.

“ For a new vocalist!” Junmyeon grins at Chanyeol and this seemed to get Chanyeol on another fit of laughter.

  
  
  


Junmyeon woke Chanyeol and Yixing at the crack of dawn, panicking over what to wear. They both ignored him saying it wasn’t their “date” to worry over, but when he looked confusedly at them, they finally gave in and helped. Or, at least, Chanyeol did because Yixing was dozing off on the couch five minutes later.

  
  
  


Jongdae arrived in the cafe first, choosing the seat at the corner just beside the huge glass wall. Junmyeon followed soon after, sheets of their own music on hand. They smiled to each other tentatively when Junmyeon slid on the sit in front of Jongdae.

“ Good morning?” Junmyeon greeted, pulling at the collar of the shirt that Chanyeol urged (forced) him to wear. He was nervously sweating, gritting his teeth together that Jongdae looked at him weirdly.

“ Hyung, stop. You’re going to injure yourself.” There was amusement in Jongdae’s tone, but Junmyeon ignored it. “So, let’s get down to business!”

Blinking, Junmyeon nodded as he placed the notes on the table. “Okay, so the three of us are a band. Me with keyboards, Chanyeol with drums and Yixing with--” he was interrupted by Jongdae laughter--a beautiful laugh that felt like bells ringing in Junmyeon’s ears--and he looked up in confusion. “Is anything wrong?”

Mouth open in laughter, Jongdae immediately clamped it shut but the escaped giggles and the amusement in his eyes was still obvious. It took him a moment to calm down and this did nothing to soothe Junmyeon’s nerves because  _ why would Jongdae laugh at him? _

“ Hyung, when I said  _ let’s get down to business _ , I meant let’s get breakfast!” Jongdae has a huge smile on his face, “Breakfast before work, hyung. Please?”

How could Junmyeon say no to that?

Sighing, Junmyeon gives Jongdae a tentative smile. “What do you want for breakfast?” he asked and was rewarded with such a blinding smile from the other boy that Junmyeon doesn’t even mind that he was laughed at earlier.

Jongdae ordered hot Caramel Macchiato, waffles with bacon and eggs while Junmyeon went for a hot cup of Americano and pancakes with hash brown. Other than their own orders, Jongdae pouted his way into getting Junmyeon to agree on a basket of croissant, assuring him that he won’t regret it.

“ Are you sure we can finish this?” Junmyeon looked at the 6 pieces of croissant on their table, along with the massive order they already had. Jongdae looked skinny as a stick and he was no better so he doesn’t know how they would even demolish anything at all.

“ Trust me, hyung.” Jongdae winked at him, already taking one.

It turns out, Jongdae was right. With the pleasant company, interesting conversation and bountiful food, Junmyeon didn’t even notice  how the time went by. Soon everything in their table is demolished along with two new cups of Americano for Junmyeon and Caramel Macchiato for Jongdae.

“ I told you so, hyung!” Jongdae teases him when Junmyeon picked up his third and the last piece of croissant from the basket. Junmyeon would’ve stuttered a disagreement, but the croissant tasted too good for him to speak up.

Instead, Junmyeon just munched on it, savoring the filling that burst in his tongue.

Junmyeon planned to bribe Jongdae with more croissant, maybe tempt him with the newly baked cupcakes. Sadly, Jongdae got a call in the middle of discussing which was better between waffles and pancake with a call from Jongdae’s friend Baekhyun regarding an emergency in their dorm (apparently someone had broken the pipe and it’s flooding).

It was only when he was going back to the dorm to grab his books did he realize that the music notes he brought were still  _ with  _ him. He didn’t even get to explain  _ anything  _ at all.

  
  


“So, hyung, did Jongdae--” Chanyeol’s mouth came face to face with the music notes and he looked at his hyung weirdly. “What’s this?”

Junmyeon groaned, sitting on the couch with a pout that looks quite a bit ugly on his face (at least, according to Chanyeol because the girls seem to like it). “We should just drop out of the Open Stage. We won’t be able to get a vocal in that short span of time,” he sighs, thinking of how Kyungsoo looked guilty abandoning them, but wouldn’t sacrifice the chance to move closer to his boyfriend.

Chanyeol sat beside him and knocked his shoulder’s to his hyung. “Don’t lose hope, hyung!”

  
  


[7:53PM]  ** jongdae ** : hyuuuung! i’m so sorry abt earlier :((( can we get lunch tomorrow instead? i promise we’ll get to talk about your band this time around! orz

[7:56PM]  ** junmyeon ** : it’s okay :)

[7:57PM]  ** jongdae ** : heyyy what’s that reply for? :(

[8:01PM]  ** junmyeon ** : you don’t have to, it’s okay

[8:03PM]  ** jongdae ** : hyung, are you mad at me? :(

[8:04PM]  ** jongdae ** : are you free for lunch tomorrow, hyung? i wanna talk to you :(

[8:07PM]  ** junmyeon ** : okay

[8:08PM]  ** jongdae ** : OKAY HYUNG, MCDONALD’S TOMORROW AT 11AM OKAY :D

  
  


Junmyeon has no idea why he agreed to see Jongdae again. Yesterday he was so put off, thinking that Jongdae doesn’t actually want to join their band and was just humouring him. He was planning how to back out properly and what to do next because believe it or not, this band was Junmyeon’s life.

Without the band, he doesn’t know what to do with his life, much more with what to do with Chanyeol’s and Yixing’s. This band meant a lot to all of them that they let on and with the closing date of the Open Stage with no vocals yet, the three of them couldn’t practice properly.

  
  
  


“Hello hyung!” Jongdae greeted brightly the moment Junmyeon spotted him in the brightly lit fast food chain. 

There weren’t a lot of people yet because lunch rush hour hasn’t started, but Junmyeon knew it would soon start to crowd with students hoping for a quick meal before they run to another class.

“ Hey…” Junmyeon warily slid to the seat in front of Jongdae, the situation feeling oddly familiar. Except, Junmyeon isn’t necessarily hopeful right now unlike yesterday. Maybe just a little because he truly believes that Jongdae would work well with them (and him).

“ I hope you like hamburgers and fries, hyung! Because I ordered us Quarter Pounder with cheese and the biggest fries there is! Each.” Jongdae waved his wallet in front of Junmyeon, “I’m paying this time, so don’t worry!”

“ Oh… thanks.” Junmyeon has no idea what to say to that.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until their order arrived, steaming hot and with lots of ketchup. Jongdae looked overjoyed as he handed Junmyeon his share then immediately unwrapping his own.

In the middle of unwrapping Junmyeon’s own, Jongdae called him and he looked up to see the boy munching on fries so he nodded to let the other know he was listening.

“ I hope you weren’t mad about yesterday.” Jongdae said, looking at Junmyeon with so much hope in his eyes. He wiped his mouth with a tissue before continuing, “I promise it wasn’t because I didn’t want to join your band!”

“ ...Chanyeol.” Junmyeon could feel himself wanting to facepalm and then maybe slam his head on the table. Of course,  _ of course  _ Chanyeol would talk and tell Jongdae! When he gets back, he’s going to have a long talk with Chanyeol about keeping things about the band,  _ inside  _ the band.

(Junmyeon is pretty sure Chanyeol will ignore him anyway.)

“ Listen, Jongdae, please don’t feel guilty and--” A fry was shoved to his mouth, a trait he was learning to learn that Jongdae has. Either that or Junmyeon just really deserves to be interrupted. It’s possibly the latter, Junmyeon he had always seemed to be a loser.

Junmyeon must’ve looked pitiful because Jongdae’s expression softened the next moment.

“ Hyung, don’t look so sad.” Jongdae reached out and ended up wiping a stray blob of ketchup from Junmyeon’s face. “Do you really want me to join your band?”

Junmyeon looked at him warily, not believing at all. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Jongdae, it’s just that he doesn’t really know what to do in these situations anymore. After Kyungsoo had announced his leave from the band, Junmyeon was putting all his effort into finding a replacement vocals that would fit their music. Jongdae was it. But now that he think about it, why would an amazing singer with strong vocals like Jongdae join a band that consists of 3 Uni students that has nothing to offer him?

“ Hyung?” Jongdae waved a hand in front of his face, fingers messy with the oil from the french fries. And yet, Junmyeon thought they looked pretty.

“ My band has nothing to offer you, sadly.” Junmyeon put down the burger he was eating, almost dropping it to the ground. He looked at Jongdae who was looking at him in wonder or confusion, he has no idea which.

Instead of replying, Jongdae laughed this rich melodious laughter that has him jerking from his seat and his feet hitting Junmyeon’s. He has his hands on his stomach and he was slowly turning red.

“ Are you… okay?” Junmyeon asked him, grabbing a napkin to offer Jongdae. They were a little bit dirty, but it’s not like Jongdae needed to know.

After a few minutes of calming him down, Jongdae finally sat up straighter and folded his grease stained hands on the table. He gave Junmyeon a big smile, as if he was telling him a secret.

“ How about I swing by your soonest practice and try to see if I work well with the others?” Jongdae asked.

What else was Junmyeon supposed to answer?

Junmyeon beamed, “Sure!”

  
  
  


Unsurprisingly, Jongdae works well with the whole band.

He knew Chanyeol already, the two of them being friends and the reason he and Junmyeon met. They end up making loads of noises in between breaks, sometimes in Junmyeon’s expense. At first it annoyed him, but then he realized he should go along with it.

Jongdae and Yixing are quite a pair, always giggling in their small bubble. Neither Chanyeol nor Junmyeon knows what exactly they were talking about and they didn’t want to ask, a bit afraid of what to find out.

Without actually realizing it, Jongdae had become a permanent part of their afternoon practices. Soon they were all changing the keys of their song, arranging some notes and fixing parts here and there. Junmyeon was proud to see that Jongdae was becoming a nice addition, if not a bit distracting.

  
  
  


The day of their Open Stage came and Junmyeon was probably the most nervous out of all of them. It’s not that he doesn’t think they’ll do well, because he was pretty sure they were okay. The goal of an Open Stage is not to judge anyone, but to let everyone show off their talents.

“ We can do this!” Chanyeol screams through the loud music in the background. He was shaking his hands in the air before fisting it through his messy hair, smirking at all of you. “We’re going to smash this!”

“ No smashing, Yeol. That’s too violent.” Yixing tsk-ed at him, a pout on his lips.

Junmyeon shook his head and tensed when he felt Jongdae’s hand on his shoulders. He saw the boy look at him with a huge smile, kittenish at some point but bright nonetheless. It makes him feel like everything will be okay.

“ Everything will be okay, hyung.” Jongdae says out loud, moving his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulders to his elbow.

“ I can’t help feeling nervous. It’s just. It feels like the first time I’m going to perform in front of a  crowd again.” Junmyeon admits, feeling warm at the feel of Jongdae’s hands on his skin. It makes him wish he wore a jacket on top of his black shirt.

“ Breathe, hyung. I’m in the band. I’m your vocals.” Jongdae’s hand snaked to his waist, “And I’m  _ yours _ , hyung.”

 


End file.
